morning after
by dragonxelf
Summary: this is my first fanfic. im not a big RobinXAqualad fan so no having a go at me! the blocks in italics are flashbacks.


I do not own teen titans...no matter how much i want to!

im not a big RobinXAqualad in fact im not even sure if anyone else even thinks of this as a couple but meh this is just how i wrote it so no complaining!

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Get off!"

He tightens his grip on his wrists.

"I said get off!"

He pushes him feisty into the wall.

"Let go!"

He tries to kiss him.

"No! Stop!"

"That's not what you said last night." The masked man whispers into his ear.

"Last night I was drunk! We were drunk!" he cries as he desperately tries to push him off.

"We weren't _that_ drunk!" he replies as he nips at his ear.

"Please Robin get off!" he pleas

Robin pushes his body against him and kisses his neck.

"You liked it last night Aqualad. Why don't you like it now?"

"Last night was a mistake, a drunken mistake! It didn't _mean_ anything! Please Robin let me go!"

"Don't you remember how good it was? It did _mean_ something! Don't you remember?"

_Sitting on the sofa, Robin next to him, watching some late night soap, not really paying attention. Empty beer cans sprawled across the table._

_He looks at Robin, his eyes glistening in the dull light of the TV. Robin looks at him, his eyes look so kind and gentle. They unconsciously move closer to each other until their faces are almost touching..._

Robin is kissing ferociously at his neck, moving his hands down his sides and up under his t-shirt. He puts his hands on Robin's shoulders and tries to push him off. He growls angrily, grabs the mans wrists and slams them above his head.

"I'm in control this time." He laughs. "It's my turn to have some fun."

He bites his neck hard enough to leave a mark but not break the skin. Aqualad Yelps at the pain.

_He's pushed Robin onto his bed, their lips never parting. _

_He doesn't remember how they managed to get to his room and he doesn't care._

_Both of there chests are exposed and he starts to kiss and lick at Robin's chest. He digs his nails into Aqualad shoulders and pulls him down. Robin bites his chest and listens to the groans and moans that he makes._

_He stops and looks him square in the eyes, his eyes filled with curiosity and lust..._

He tries not to moan as Robin pushes close to him, stopping him from moving and restricting his breathing. He tries to shake him off but it's no use.

"Stop resisting me Aqualad, you know you want this." He say's planting his lips back on Aqualad's lips.

"This is wrong! We shouldn't of! We can't!" he cries as he tares away from his kiss and gasps for breath.

"We have and we can." He replies as he forces his tongue down Aqualad's throat.

_Aqualad takes of his trousers and starts unbuckling Robin's belt, frantically kissing him all over. He practically rips his trousers off and moves Robin's legs apart. He forces his tongue down his throat before thrusting himself forward, forcing himself deep into Robin's body, both of them moaning in pain and pleasure. _

Aqualad stops resisting. He closes his eyes and smiles sheepishly.

"This is wrong," He whispers.

"But doesn't it fell so good?" Robin smiles and realises his wrists. He stares at Aqualad's face and watches his expression as he slowly takes of his t-shirt and starts unbuckling his belt.

"Don't worry," Robin whispers into his ear "I'll be gentle if you want."

Aqualad opens his eyes and stares into Robins eyes, just as gentle as they seemed the night before.

"Please." He whimpers as he wraps his arms around his neck and runs his fingers through his black hair and removes his mask.

Robin kisses him gently and finishes removing their cloths.

Robin moves as close as he can and Aqualad closes his eyes.

_Body's entwining, moans and screams fill the room as they both reach their climax. They collapse into each others arms. The pain subsiding as they drift into sleep, guiltily smiling at each other. _

"_I love you" Robin whispers_

"_I love you to" Aqualad replies_


End file.
